


Something changed

by dboys



Series: Tsukkikage Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Admit it, after the training camp something changed with you, I don’t know how and I don’t know why but I know it happened.”<br/>More silence.<br/>“You care about volleyball.”<br/>“Please stop…” Tsukishima whispered.<br/>“And you realized it during that game, I saw it in your eyes and you know it too--”<br/>“JUST STOP!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tsukkikage week day one: Firsts*/habits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something changed

**Author's Note:**

> SO I WROTE THIS A FEW WEEKS AGO BEFORE TSUKKI CAME BACK TO THE GAME and tbh i didn't really feel like fixing it, so au where Tsukki didn't make it back in time :^)
> 
> also sorry this is a bit late

It had become routine for Kageyama and Tsukishima to make retorts at each other. They had convinced themselves that they hated the other and that nothing could change that.

However, as the year went on, something _did_ change.

Maybe it was after the first time they successfully worked together, maybe even before then. All they knew was that they were feeling something that wasn’t hate for each other.

But, of course, them being the stubborn people that they were, tried their best to keep the situation within their being, never to be acknowledged and telling themselves it wasn’t real.

More things started to change after the Shiratorizawa match.

The loss that Tsukishima missed, that he couldn’t be there for, and he blamed himself.

With Tsukishima being the person that he is, he didn’t let it show in front of the others. He wandered off by himself and once he got somewhere he thought no one could see, he balled his fists and kicked the nearest tree as hard as he could. He didn’t dare let out a noise of frustration in fear that someone would come find him, but he used all his strength, all his pent up anger, to hit this tree and let it know how he really felt.

He let out a quiet sob after he started becoming weaker when he heard a voice.

“It’s not your fault, you know.”

It was Kageyama, he was leaning on the wall of the building they were near with his arms crossed, looking at Tsukishima with a bored expression.

Tsukishima shook his head, forcing out a smirk that could have been in par with Kageyama’s fake smiles. “Isn’t it though?”

Kageyama snorted. “And people call me selfish. You weren’t the one who was carrying our team, you can’t take full blame.”

“What do you know?” Tsukishima said through gritted teeth, facing the other but keeping his head down.

“I know that I was in the game and I’m more to blame than you are. It’s not your fault that you got hurt, you did the best you could and--”

“DON’T SAY THAT.” Tsukishima yelled, hunching his shoulders and sinking to his knees, placing his head in his hands. “You don’t know if I did my best, I could have been slacking and that’s why I got hurt--”

“Please, I’ve never seen you look so concentrated.”

Silence.

All that could be heard was Tsukishima’s breathing.

“Admit it, after the training camp something changed with you, I don’t know how and I don’t know why but I know it happened.”

More silence.

“You care about volleyball.”

“Please stop…” Tsukishima whispered.

“And you realized it during that game, I saw it in your eyes and you know it too--”

“JUST STOP!”

Kageyama went silent but he didn’t become angry like Tsukishima thought he would.

They stood there in the uncomfortable air and then Kageyama was walking to Tsukishima, kneeling down next to him and wrapping his arms around him.

Tsukishima tensed. “What are you doing?” He whispered.

“I lost my last middle school game for my team. It was my fault and I know that I would have been a whole lot better off if someone just hugged me,” Kageyama muttered, pulling Tsukishima closer. “I had been demanding before that but after I just got worse because I started thinking people don’t care about me--”

“I didn’t ask for your life story, King.” Tsukishima said, however, he didn’t pull away.

“I know you didn’t but right now I’m trying to help you, so just deal with it for now.”

There were a few seconds of silence and then Tsukishima shuddered, wrapping his arms tight around Kageyama and letting out a sob.

Kageyama had never really dealt with it. He had gotten the idea from television shows and didn’t really know where to go from there. Awkwardly, he began stroking Tsukishima’s hair. Kageyama knew that he still wasn’t a good person, but this was one of the first steps towards changing himself. He had decided that if he was going to help anyone, it would be someone similar to himself since he knew what it felt like.

Tsukishima was about as stubborn as they come, and slowly Kageyama noticed that this distaste he held towards him reflected himself. Kageyama still wasn’t the best he could be, but he was working to get better. It was evident that Tsukishima wanted the same in his own way.

They had been there like that for about a few minutes now and Tsukishima was still shaking a bit, but Kageyama held on, but his sobs had calmed down and he wa just slightly heaving by this point.

“I can’t believe out of all people, you’re the one comforting me,” Tsukishima muttered.

“First time for everything, I guess.” Kageyama responded.

“Thanks… King.”

Frankly, Tsukishima was just trying to avoid expressing how much he appreciated this. He knew that Kageyama would get irritated and try to pull away, glare at him like he usually did and maybe even make a snide comment, however, none of that happened.

“You don’t have act like you don’t like this.”

Tsukishima finally pulled away and sniffed, looking at Kageyama. “When did you get so good at reading people?”

Kageyama shrugged and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. “I guess we both changed in some way.”

“Stop trying to sound smart.”

Kageyama actually huffed out a laughed and stepped towards Tsukishima, pulling a hand out of his pocket and cupping one side of Tsukishima’s face, making him lean down, and out of all things Tsukishima would have expected, Kageyama kissed his cheek.

“We’ll be fine, okay?”

Before he could respond, Kageyama was already walking away, but Tsukishima could see his ears as red as a tomato.

Tsukishima touched where he had been kissed, still feeling the ghost of Kageyama’s lips on his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i enjoy making Tsukki suffer so much, this is like my third fic that's addressed him blaming himself for a loss idk man
> 
> this isn't edited either so srry if there are mistakes 
> 
> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
